


Crooked Marriage

by tropicallover



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicallover/pseuds/tropicallover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screech has less than a year before he's forced to marry Mr. Belding. Maybe someone else can save him from his tragedy. Screech/Mr. Belding, Screech/Zach. Non/con and forced marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this.

**Crooked Marriage**

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Generally the definition of college is freedom. But not for Screech Powers. Sure he has another year left before he's forced to marry Mr. Belding. His parents discovered his dark secret, and instead of doing what any normal parents should do, they decided to make an arrangement with Mr. Belding. He can continue fucking their son as much as he wants even though he was underage at the time, but he had to marry Screech when he was 19. His parents never thought he will get married to anyone, and they walked in and discovered Mr. Belding pounding hard in his ass when they entered his room. Instead of getting upset, his father commented how that's what my fag son deserves, and his mother asked Mr. Belding if he was willing to marry him, since he was a burden to everyone.

No one really cares about him. That's what he concluded. Except, maybe Zack. No, Zack doesn't even notice him like that. Suddenly, Screech sees darkness, he has only one choice to make. To end his life before he marries the person who has been raping him for the longest time of his life.

There was no point of living.

…

Here's how the story really starts:

He meets Zack Morris in Kindergarten class. They instantly become best friends. And over the years Screech realizes that he's really in love with Zach, and just states that he is in love with Lisa, because he doesn't want anyone to know that he likes guys, and for the fact that his best friend will probably never be there for him.

One time, in seventh grade, he's locked out of his house. He doesn't have an extra pair of keys, and his parents are out of town, for some job or something. [Looking back, Screech would realize that his parents left him so alone, that he got used to be lonely.]

Mr. Belding, comes to him around 9 o'clock, and tells him that the janitor found his keys in school and that he should really be careful for losing his keys like that. While trying to enter his own house, Screech felt Mr. Belding follow him inside. "Are you all alone," he asked him.

He mentioned how his parents are away and that he was alone and he should be fine. Mr. Belding smirked, and ask if it was alright if he came over, just in case he felt scared. Screech did admit to him that he was scared, and he said it was alright for Mr. Belding to stay and sleep on the couch. He didn't realize that Mr. Belding would have other ideas.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Mr. Belding asked him.

Screech always wanted his first kiss to be with someone special and yet no one was looking at him that way.

"No," he replied.

"Well then come here on the couch," Mr. Belding answer.

He was kissed very lightly by Mr. Belding, and then he got a deeper and passionate kiss from him. "you should really get some lessons on what girls like."

"Like what?" he really wanted to know. At the time he thought he was in love with Lisa.

Just stay on the couch, strip your pants and underwear off please, and I'll close the curtains. It was a real eye opener, cause he wondered why Mr. Belding wanted to see him half naked?

"Girls love swallowing a guy's dick, like this," Mr. Belding soon lowered his head onto Screech's small dick. He had his tongue pressed hard on his dick, and suddenly something came out. This was white liquid comes out of his body. Mr. Belding informs him that this is what cum looks like, and it's natural.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 2

After Mr. Belding lowered his head onto Screech's small dick, and informing Screech about the white liquid coming out of his body, Mr. Belding continues to suck on his dick. At first, Screech feels weird about what Mr. Belding is doing to him, and he's trembling a bit, but Mr. Belding tells him that he needs to relax and that all the girls would love him for this. 

Screech tries to relax but it's kinda hard when his own principal is over at his house. He hopes no one finds out what is going on. He doesn't want his friends to look at him as if he's an alien or something. Especially Zack or Lisa. 

Mr. Belding says that they need to go to the bathroom, and to take off all his clothes. Screech reluctantly goes into his own bedroom and does this. Mr. Belding comes into his bathroom and takes off all his clothes as well and leads Screech into the shower. Screech wonders if they were going to take or shower, cause he knows how to do this already, but Mr. Belding turns him around to face his body instead of staring at the wall. Mr. Belding touches his penis, kisses it annd continues to swallow the load as it came out. After Mr. Belding did that, he askes Screech to kneel down as well, and do the same thing. 

Screech kneels down on the shower, and slowly lifts his head up to his principal's dick and slowly touches Mr. Belding's dick, which didn't seem so bad to do. Mr. Belding is making some grunting noises while Screech continues to stroke Mr. Belding's dick, he sees the white load of cum coming out of Mr. Belding's body. Mr. Belding next tells Screech to start kissing his penis. He tells screech that he should think it tastes like candy and that girls love when guys kiss their own private parts. Screech lifts his head up and starts to kiss Mr. Belding' penis. He doesn't like the taste of the cum but he can see Mr. Belding watching him and telling him to continue kissing his dick. Screech does so, and then he feels Mr. Belding placing his hands on his head. He expects that Mr. Belding wants to feel his hair, but no, Mr. Belding grabs Screech hair and pulls on it, and forces his dick inside Screech mouth, he waits till he unloads some cum into Screech mouth, and begins to hold Screech nose. 

Screech was gasping for air, but Mr. Belding tells him to simply swallow the cum inside his mouth and then he'll let him breath. Screech did so but not without gagging at the taste after swallowing it. 

"You need to learn to swallow cause girls do it, and you will as well," Mr. Belding told him. Mr. Belding went to take some paper towels to clean himself up and proceeded to dress himself in Screech's room. 

Mr. Belding waits for Screech to appear in his bedroom. 

Screech manages to place a big t-shirt on himself as pajamas, but Mr. Belding stops him for placing any underwear on himself. 

"It's time for bed, " Mr. Belding manages to lead Screech inside his bed, and he sleeps next to him that night. 

When they wake up the next day, it's the weekend, and Screech notices his parents aren't home, but he makes sure to eat some cereal. Mr. Belding declines and ends up leaving after they wak up. 

He does tell Screech that if he wants to continue learning lessons about how to get girls and more on what they did the night before, he knows where to find him. 

After his principal leaves, Screech ends up crying. He doesn't know why but he feels really dirty. 

When Zack calls him later for plans that day, he ends up telling Zack he's sick and that he can't make it. 

He goes back into bed and just cries. 

This will never happen again, Screech tells himself. 

Or maybe this was the beginning of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this should be continued/worked on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to work on my writing skills, especially when writing sex scenes/rape scenes. Also, sorry for ruining anyone's favorite childhood principal, I just always found Mr. Belding weird to be hanging out with Zack's friends & company.


End file.
